Davel Iiyanach
Email:’’’ Description '''Eye Color: Gray Hair Color: Black Height: 155 lbs. Weight: 5’8” Age: ''' 17 '''Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score:1 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Davel was born the son of a pirate captain mother who made her living raiding the coast of Illian. Although his childhood was far from ordinary, he grew up happy. He never met his father, his mother being of questionable appetites and tastes, but the men working the ships, if not fathers to him, at least were well-intentioned uncles. He learned the ways of the sea early, and the rough and tumble lifestyle of a sea-faring outlaw was ingrained so deeply in him that for fifteen years he neither knew nor wanted anything more. This changed with the deliverance of a new sister, Lyss. Before her, the extent of his goals was to one day earn the right to a ship and crew of his own, but now he found love and caring in a previously reckless environment. Although he was content with his upbringing, he was unwilling to let this innocent and beautiful child grow up around the violence, bloodshed, and hungry-eyed sailors his mother seemed content to surround her children with. So one night he packed his few belongings, wrapped his sister in blankets and jumped ship in Ebou Dar. Unfortunately, his confidence and optimism soon faded in the light of that harsh port-city. Within days he was without money, his possessions limited to the clothes on his back and an infant sister to care for. Unwilling and unable to give up, he scrounged for food and coin, reduced to begging and stealing where he could to feed Lyss, often at his own expense. Living in Ebou Dar culled all the love out of Davel save for that for his sister, and he grew more violent and angry with each passing month. Learning to fight with a short sword and knives as well as bare handed in the rough streets, he developed lean muscle tone that belied his size and stature. He never properly learned the use of weapons, but his tenacity and ferocity partially made up for his lack of skill. Although things were not going as pleasantly as hoped, Davel settled into a routine and adequately provided for Lyss and himself for nearly a year and a half, living as they could in the Rahad. Until she took sick. None of the healers could, or would, help bring down the fever the seemed to set his baby sisters skin of fire, and everywhere he turned he found only people unwilling to aid two dirty children with no money. He stopped eating, sleeping, and wandered aimlessly carrying her in his arms around the city. He could no longer feed her, and all she could drink was the filthy water found in the streets. After several days her cries had stopped and she hung limply in his arms, barely breathing, and his eyes glazed over from weakness, hunger, and hopelessness. He had all but given up when he heard the rumors. People spoke of a Aes Sedai staying in a inn not far from the docks. Although fear and hatred of Aes Sedai and the One Power were as embedded as deeply within himself as in nearly every other Tairen, he knew he had this one chance, and after following rumors and gossip, he finally found the inn where the Aes Sedai had been staying. As soon as he entered the common room, he was hustled out by an angry innkeeper who didn’t want her business disturbed by two obviously sick and poor children. So, not knowing what else to do, he waited. For hours he sat dejectedly outside, occasionally wandering up and down the street, but never straying far, and always keeping one eye on the doorway to the inn where salvation for Lyss might lay. He waited until the appearance of a woman with a face he could not put age to and man with a sword on his back, and who stalked like a leopard and seemed to be watching everything at once. “Pardon...” his words stopped as the man who he assumed to be the Warder turned his dangerous eyes to him. He nearly ran, but love of his sister stilled his feet. “It’s Lyss,” he stammered out, “She’s taken sick, and no one can help her...I heard that Aes Sedai...that you may be able to help.” The ageless woman turned to him now, seeming distracted to the point of being unaware of her surroundings. The Rahad seldom suffered such foolish attitude's for long, but he supposed an Aes Sedai and her Warder had little to fear. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his sister weakly clinging to him, arms feebly wrapped around his neck. She put a hand to Lyss’s tiny forehead and stood momentarily, looking at nothing. After several moments she glanced at the man to her side, who was still eying the streets around them, then back to Davel and Lyss. Davel now as still as his sister, and his eyes had begun to take on a feral light. “Come. I will see what I can do,” was her reply, and with that she ushered the two children inside, past the shocked eyes of the swordsman and quickly upstairs to her room. At first unwilling to release his hold on his sister, he finally let the woman take her and rest her gently on the bed. “She is in very bad condition,” she seemed to be talking to herself. “I am not yellow, but I may be able to...” she trailed off, hand once more resting gently on Lyss’s forehead. “You do be from Tear,” came a soft, gentle voice from behind him. Davel jumped, unaware that the swordsman had entered behind them. “Yes,” was all he said. He felt no fear at hearing the accents of his countries oldest enemy. After the fear he suffered for his sister, there was no room for more. And the warder, as warder he could only be, had a comforting voice that did not match his hard face and stance. “How do you end up in Ebou Dar, with not but yourself and an infant sister? And sick at that.” “I...my mother...I didn't want Lyss to grow up...I just...” he trailed off, suddenly nervous under the clear eyed gaze of the Warder. “I thought that I would be better to raise her than pirates,” he finally said, a defiant tone creeping into his voice. “Ah,” was the only response. Before any more words could be said the Aes Sedai turned from the bed on which Lyss lay. “She is healed. My ability’s were stretched to the limit, and she nearly died but...she is healed.” Davel and Lyss are in Tar Valon now. The hard eyed, gentle voiced warder had given them coin to last them a month in Ebou Dar, but Davel no longer wanted to live on the streets. He took the coin and used it to buy passage by ship to Tear, then upriver to the White City. The gratefulness within him had not died, and his attitude towards Aes Sedai had changed completely. He now wanted nothing more than to repay his debt to Aes Sedai, and to one day become like the gentle warder whose name he had never learned. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios